


Shhhh

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: "Shhhh, not a sound," Emma reminded her, voice a husky whisper. Regina nodded her understanding, but a moment later moaned again when Emma's thumb roughly brushed her clit.Emma rolled her eyes and reached out blindly for the closest item. The blonde grinned when she saw what she'd grabbed, then thrust a strip of the cloth into Regina's mouth. She appraised her work proudly. "You look gorgeous with my panties between your lips."





	Shhhh

"Shhhh, not a sound," Emma reminded her, voice a husky whisper. Regina nodded her understanding, but a moment later she lost control and moaned again when Emma's thumb roughly brushed her clit.

Emma rolled her eyes and reached out blindly for the closest item. The blonde grinned when she saw what she'd grabbed, then thrust a strip of the cloth into Regina's mouth. She appraised her work proudly. "You look gorgeous with my panties between your lips."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, and Emma knew she would have been smirking were her mouth not otherwise occupied. Regina shifted the panties in her mouth and Emma watched her movements curiously; it took several moments for the blonde to realize what she was doing: licking the crotch and tasting the wetness their earlier foreplay had produced.

At the realization, it was Emma's turn to groan, and she ripped the panties from Regina's mouth to bring their lips crashing together, Emma's arousal spiraling at the taste of herself on her lover's tongue. The kiss continued for long moments as Emma's fingers continued to stroke inside Regina, bringing the older woman closer and closer to the edge.

The second Emma moved her mouth down to Regina's neck, a loud moan filled the room. Regina, knowing the rules, flushed and opened her mouth. Emma furrowed her brow in confusion.  
"The gag, dear," Regina clarified, jaw hanging open once more as soon as she spoke. Emma began to pick up the underwear from where they'd fallen beside her, but dropped them with a mischievous grin when she had a different thought.

"I've got a better idea," Emma murmured, reaching up to grab her own breast. Regina stared hungrily as Emma cupped the mound in her hand and brought it towards her, but she stayed still, mouth open and eyes filled with need, until the moment soft skin touched her lips and warm nipple hit her tongue.

Regina moaned again at the feeling of Emma's breast, the salty taste of her skin, as she sucked as much of the flesh into her mouth as she could, but Emma allowed the sound this time, thrusting harder into her pussy and bringing her free hand to the back of Regina's head to keep her right -there.

A rhythm began to build between Regina's tongue and Emma's insistent fingers - harder, then faster, but always in sync. The rhythm stopped as soon as orgasm hit, Regina's teeth sinking in to Emma's breast to stifle a scream, pain mixing with intense pleasure as Emma felt Regina's walls clinch so tightly and hold her close.

Only when Regina came down from the peak did Emma release her head and allow her to pull back.

"I hurt you," Regina murmured in realization, seeing the teeth marks she had left behind. She peppered a few light kisses on the soft flesh she adored as Emma finally withdrew her fingers and licked them clean.

Emma smiled at her, nothing but love in her eyes.

"Totally worth it."


End file.
